The Pregnancy Talk
by showtunediva
Summary: REVISED!    Rizzo deals with her future after high school which involves an unexpecte pregancny  that was a  result of a one night stand


**The Pregnancy Talk**

A Grease Fan Fiction

Inspired by the song **There Are Worse Things I Could Do**

**I don't own any characters from Grease.**

Betty Rizzo, who preferred to just be called Rizzo the ever-so confident leader of the Pink Ladies was less than confident these days. This dampened her mood as those around her prepared for the events of graduation from Rydell High.

Rizzo had made the mistake of having a one night stand with someone from St Bernadette's the flashy prep school across town at a party the night before the big drag race in which her boyfriend Kenickie and the rest of T- Birds were to be in. Typically she responsible about sexual endeavors but she was careless and had forgotten to wear a condom. The whole school now knew that Rizzo was pregnant with this other guy's baby. Rizzo hated being called a slut even though she knew that's what she was. Kenickie had not talked to her in a week.

Rizzo usually sat with the rest of the Pink Ladies at lunch but today she just wanted to sit by herself and think about her future now that she was pregnant. She knew her life would drastically change from this point forward. She knew she'd have to postpone going to school. The worse part was that she had gotten into her top choice school and had sent in the deposit before all of this had even taken place. She wondered if it was too late to talk to one of the counselors.

Sandy approached her.

"Hi Ya Riz, anyone sitting here?"

"No actually I just wanted to be alone but if you wanted to sit for a little bit you're welcome join me."

At the beginning of the year Rizzo had not really cared too much for Sandy. She had thought she was too much of a goody-good and it was hard for her to accept her into the Pink Ladies at first. Frenchie encouraged it because she thought that Sandy would be a good addition to the group. She'd ended up being right all along.

"Excited about graduation?"

"I was, now I'm not so sure anymore."

Sandy remembered how she'd heard about the one-night stand and how Rizzo was pregnant

"What's going on with the baby?

"Well the pregnancy is still in its early stages. I don't think I'll be going to school like I originally planned. I need to focus more on the kid."

"Oh."

"What about you?" Rizzo asked her.

"I'm heading home to Australia and going to University in Sydney. Not sure what I'll be studying yet."

"I'll see you around during breaks and stuff?"

"Don't know how often I'll be able to visit but I'll try."

"Good luck to you."

"You too Rizz." Sandy got up and hugged her friend then went over to talk to Patty Simcox and the rest of the cheerleaders.

Rizzo sat in silence until she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her.

"Hey Kenick. You still mad at me?"

"I wouldn't be hugging ya if I was still mad, would I?"

Rizzo looked up into her boyfriend's blue eyes. "Guess not."

"How you doing?"

"Could be better."

"Excited about graduation?"

"Not as much as I used to be.. especially with this unexpected complication." She answered pointing toward her stomach.

Kenickie , though no longer mad at Rizzo was still very upset with the loser from St Bernadette's who had gotten her pregnant and wanted badly to pound his face into the ground.

" What's gonna happen to your college plans now?"

"Well, I doubt I'll be able to go to my top choice school now. No idea what I'm gonna do since I already put in my deposit a month and a half ago."

"Can't you get it back?"

"Doubtful."

Kenicke knew that Rizzo was excited about going away to school and could sense that she was disappointed about her unexpected change in plans.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Not right away but eventually I will."

Kenicke was planning on going to technical school in the next town to study auto mechanics. He would be working at Burger Palace at night as a bus boy."

"I could get an extra shift or two at Burger Palace and then try to get a second job."

Rizzo hadn't even considered that she might have to get a job. She wouldn't even know where to look, She wasn't up to date on what places in town were hiring… mostly because she hadn't cared much in the past.

"I'm gonna have to find a job too. There's no way we'll be able to live together on one salary."

"I'll find out if Burger Palace is hiring. If not I'll drop by your place tomorrow and bring over the classified section and we can look over it together."

To Rizzo this didn't sound like a very romantic date but she'd have to take what she could get.

"Okay sounds like a plan."

Kenicke sat down and Rizzo slid over and put her head on his shoulder.

"I know you're stressed right now, Rizz but don't worry we'll get through this. I'll be here for ya every step of the way."

"Thanks babe, I love you"

"I love you too."

And they kissed.


End file.
